Shadowrells Flame
by Ass-to-mouth
Summary: Shadowrells Flame
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

**There were humans, and demons.**

**They coexisted with one another and lived in harmony. Humans were weak, fragile and small,while demons were Strong,powerful, and big. Demons possessed great spiritual energy that were unmatched by any living thing,they were immortal, and ruled the world with monarcI h. Until one day a human who was born with a power that was able to burn even the hells fire. He took over the spirit world and brought the living world peace and balance. The humans name was Ho-oh, with demonstrating of this beautiful and powerful flame that he too ruled everything and everyone with, he was also called Shadowrell, The king of the Phoenix flame. He was a genius that knew how to burn any flame or any thing with his own flame. But one day his old age got to him, he died near his throne. The superior one Ven who was a demon who rivaled ho-oh sat on the throne and forever ruled the spirit world and locked his kingdom that was forever Ho-oh's Grave.**


	2. Chapter 1 The Broken Dream

Chapter one: The Broken Dream

Kage, answer me Kage! Are you ok?!

Uhhmm.. I don't know..

What do you mean you don't know, come on we have to get out of here we are in danger! This place will blow any minute!

Kage looked around to find every one around him bruised and filled with cuts around thier body. The place looked like a underground cave or fortress with full of ancient writings around with a strange lettering I never seen. What...what happened here?.. And..who are you guys!... Everyone looked at him really shocked and surprised. Don't tell me, you lost your memory, a strange girl asked. We have no time to discuss this, if we don't leave here we will all die! Get behind Marina now! Kage couldn't move but one of the group members carried him and got behind the young girl with everyone else.

Is everyone ready!? Yes! Everyone answered. She opened a strange gate it was a strange light coming from it and I assumed that was a way out. When it opened a dark and horrible laughter started. It was getting louder as the door continued to open.

Ven! Oh no.. It's over Marina cried as she broke down in tears on the ground. A strange scary looking creature came out of the door with horns around his head and wings that resembled a devil and slapped the young girl causing her to faint. I didn't know what was going on and before I could react the creature flew up in the air and had a sword that was made of a strange dark flame. He swung the sword and I felt the end of my misery put to rest.

Kage! Wake up! Ahhhhhhhhhh! I yelled at the top of my lungs as I woke up drenched in sweat. My mother making a confused face at me as she put her hands on my head. What's wrong Kage. Did you have a bad dream?

I don't know mom, I replied taking a deep breath. Feeling her warm soft hands on my face made me feel at ease. I loved my mother alot. She was always there when I needed her comfort. She was strong but always so soft. Anything she touched would melt in front of her. I always felt that she was a spiritual healer in a way. On the days I'd be afraid or the days my father wasn't with me. I would always have her gentle voice and soft hands comfort me. In a way I was like her. I always loved helping people and giving them what they needed to be happy. I always gave advice that I couldn't , but as long as it helped I was happy.

N..no mom replying with a shaking tone. Are you lying to me Kage? No mom I'm not, as I quickly changed my tone and said with a serious tone. No matter what I could never lie to my mother. She would always know when something is bothering me no matter how hard I try to hide. Knowing this I ignored it and I got up and got ready for school. As soon as I got done eating breakfast I got out the house and said goodbye to my mother. I'll see you soon mom, bye she gave me my bag full of books and I started walking. It was 5 am in the morning and was still dark outside. I always liked the atmosphere around this time, it put me at ease as the fresh cool breeze would flow through me as I walked to school. But this time, I couldn't help but think about the strange nightmare that happened and couldn't shake the uneasy feeling I had. What was that..light.. Was that really Marina?.. He was having flashbacks of the dream as he was struggling to see images in his head.

This was the life of Kage Okatsu. A simple 16 year old boy who had curly white blue hair and deep blue eyes that resembled the bottom sea. The boy was 6,2 and was pretty built from all the sports he always played during last year. The boy was somewhat a ladies man but was also very kind. His father was a doctor and mother was a stay at home mother. His father would be very busy and never had time for him. It didn't bother him much for the reason his mom was always there for him and his friends were always supportive of him.

Kage was staring into space and barely noticed the person walking behind him. When he finnaly turned around he saw a foot coming straight for him and didn't have time to dodge. He got dropped kicked and yelled in pain.

Hey did you not hear me calling your name Kage!? Are you deaf now? He regained consciousness as he looked up to see a beautiful woman with brown hair and yellow light brown eyes that would resemble a princess or model from a foreign country. She was in her school uniform which was a black sweater and white skirt. She had a beautiful body with really nice sized boobs and a big round butt that guys would stare at as she walked past anyone. She was one of the most attractive ladies in school, she always had a secret crush on Kage, but never told him. Her name was Marina but her closest friends called her Mari for short.

Oh hey Marina, I said while rubbing my face. I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention.

Well you need to pay more attention it's still dark out and you can get hurt or maybe robbed at any moment. I got up and smiled knowing she only said that and wanted an excuse to kick me. We arrived at school, and got to our first class. It was math class. I sat in the back as usual and stared blindly out the window thinking about the night mare I had.

What was the meaning of this dream? Kage thought to himself. KAGE OKATSU! I turned my attention quickly to the teacher and replied, Yes sir. Do you know the answer to problem number eight?

Uhhmm 27. Everyone laughed as the teacher blew a vein out. Out of my class now! I walked out as Marina watched me with a worried face.

After 5th period ended, I went to the cafeteria where my friends Eddy,Marina, Decarlos, and Anthony Sat waiting for me. Eddy Gordo was a guy who was the captain of the soccer team he was a light skin pretty boy who was always obsessed with getting better and becoming a proffessional soccer player. Decarlos Jones was a funny guy who loved playing video games more then anyone and was a naturally built guy who also enjoyed a few sports here and there. He was obsessed with women but never had any luck with them. Although he was very funny and loved to make jokes. He also secretly had a crush on Marina Spicer since elementary school but never told her. Anthony Taylor was also very active in alot of sports mainly loved to play basketball and loved hanging out with his friends. All of them knew each since elementary and have been friends ever since. Kage got his lunch and took a seat.

So are you gonna tell us what's been bothering you, or are you gonna keep it to yourself and make us worry Marina said with a sassy tone.

Marina don't worry about Kage he's a man that can handle anything Anthony replied as he put his hands around his shoulders. Kage sat down and didn't say a word. His friends looked at him and didn't say anything. Marina got up and got into a fighting stance ready to throw a kick to Kages face. Decarlos quickly got scared and got under the table Eddy got up quick enough to stop her. No Mari violence isn't the answer! As he held her back Kage turned around, got up, and took a deep breath. He looked Marina in the eyes and replied to her saying, Im sorry to make you worry, but I don't wanna talk about it for now. When I'm ready to talk, I'll call you Kage said as he walked away.

I'm not one of your booty calls where you can just call me when you wanna talk you know! Mari saying with an annoyed tone. Saying that as loud as she said the lunch lady and a couple of students turned around and stared at her. She quickly got down and took a seat embarrassed.

Geez guys, Kage doesn't seem like himself today, Decarlos said coming out from hiding under the table. Yeah youre right Eddy replied with a serious tone.

Well just give him some space guys he'll talk to us when he's ready Anthony said as he took a bite out of his sweet potato.

**What was the dream Kage had? Will he ever gather the courage to tell anyone? Alot of despair, and sadness awaits our hero as more time is wasted. Find out what happens on the next chapter when Kage learns the truth of his real purpose.**

**Ass-to-mouth**


	3. Chapter 2 The Date

Chapter 2: The Date

The next morning as Kage woke up he replayed the scenario that happened between him and Marina yesterday in the cafeteria. "Maybe I was being a little too harsh on her yesterday" he wisphered to himself as he got up out of bed. He went to the kitchen and made himself breakfast. He had some apple pie,tortillas, and some Philadelphia cream cheese with bread from the west.

"wow mom really wasn't kidding when she said this cheese she bought from the west was delicious".when he got done eating he heard a voice coming from across the hallway near his mother's bedroom. "Kage" Grey said with a voice that gave goosebumps to Kage the moment he heard him. "Father I didn't see you there, I didn't know you were home". "I got home late last night from the west from a job."

Although he was a doctor, Grey had a very devastating aura that pierced your soul everytime he spoke. It was soft but a very cautious voice which made you uneasy. This feeling that Kage had always bothered him when he was around his father, but ignored it considering his father took care of him and protected him many times. This was the life of Grey Okatsu. He had black hair with brown eyes that resembled the suns light. A very private life of always going to different places and healing them. Even his wife Kagura didn't know much about him. She knew he was strong and would never hurt her, she trusted him and always knew that one day he will have a big change and impact on Kage one day.

"Come" Grey said as he approached the kitchen. "Yes father?" Kage said as he approached him. He gave Kage a hug. Kage was a little surprised, but didn't realize that he hasn't seen his father in almost a year. He hugged his father back and felt a cold but sort of warm protection feeling coming from his Grey wasn't a loving kind of guy he still loved his son more then anything else. "Protect our family, no matter what Kage." Grey said as he let go of Kage. "yes father" Kage said with a smile. As Kage left to get ready to go out, Grey looked behind him to notice Kagura watching him across the hall. She was wearing her night gown that was the color of her scarlet red hair. She was very beautiful with her crimson eyes that resembled a rose."It's been a while grey". Kagura said with a smile so happy to see her husband. "Yes it has, but I'm a little disappointed, why haven't you told him the truth." Grey said in a disappointing voice. Kagura walked up to Grey and put her soft warm hands on his cheek. She could feel the cold, skin he always had and smell of blood that he wore everywhere he went. "You always were the one to calm me down" Grey said with a relieved tone. "It's almost time for him to know, just be a little patient Grey won't you?" Kagura said with a warm smile.

It was another day for Kage as once again as he was walking to school. He once again met up with Marina, but she ignored him as he got closer to her. He smiled and walked behind her while she pretended not to notice. "Morning Mari" she completely ignored him as she walked faster away from him. Kage knew she was still mad about yesterday. "Mari come on! You can't still be mad about yesterday!" he said with a sad face. She stopped walking for a second, turned around and slapped him. He made a shocked face as he saw tears running down her eyes. " you are so stupid to have acted like that! Do me a favor and leave me alone!" Marina turned around walking faster then she did before away from Kage.

Wow I must've really made her mad, Kage thought to himself while rubbing his swollen cheek. "Hmm, I know what I'll do to cheer her up" he said with a warm smile. It was first period again in math class with . As he went over the review from last week, Kage tried to talk to Marina. She continued to ignore him, and acted like no one was beside her sitting next to her. "Mari I'm really sorry"Kage said with a merciful tone. "Marina I promise I'll make it up to you, let me take you out to dinner." Marina was so shocked to hear him say that, her face got red from the excitement." I... I..don't know what to say." She said while blushing. "Say yes Mari" Kage said while looking at her with his deep blue eyes.

" !" yelled across the class in an angry tone. "Ye..yes sir." Kage said hesitantly. "What is so important that makes you want to talk during my class?" Kage looked up at him and hesitantly said, "well...I was just..asking Mari if she would go out on a D...a.. Marina quickly interrupted and ordered Kage to shut up. anger doubled as Marina interrupted. "Both of you, out of my class now! They both were sent to the principles office. As they were waiting to be spoken with, Marina looked at Kage with a red face and told Kage, " I'll go out with you on that date, but only as friends ok?" Marina said with a nervous tone. " of course Mari "Kage said with a warm smile.

It was lunch time when the whole gang sat with each other and were enjoying their lunch hour. "Decarlos, don't you see? That's how you get a woman, you talk with her, using words that appeal to her". Anthony said with a sarcastic tone. Decarlos didn't respond as he knowingly knew his beautiful crush was gonna go out on a date with Kage, one of his best friends. He was quiet. " we are only going out as friends". Mari said with an annoyed tone. "Riiiiiiiiiiiiight" Eddy responded with a sarcastic tone. Kage laughed knowing Eddy loved to mess with Marina the most. "Shut up before I stab you with this knife! "Marina said looking at him with an intimidating face. " I'm sorry please, I'll stop I'll stop I promise!" Anthony joined in laughter with Kage as the two argued. It was after school when the five walked out to go home. Anthony rode his bike home as usual. Eddy had to go pick up his little sister from her middle school. It was only Marina,Kage, and Decarlos as they all walked home. Decarlos still had that sad look on his face when finding out about this date. Mari looked over to him. "Decarlos, are you ok?" Marina asked with a puzzled look in her eyes. "Yes." he replied with a sad tone. "well ok"

She didn't even care! Decarlos thought to himself with a sad crybaby face.

It was finnaly her stop when Kage and Decarlos both dropped her home and waved goodbye to her. "I'll see you tonight at 8 Kage!" She said with a smile. "ok I'll come pick you up" waving back at her.

As Decarlos was walking home with Kage he turned to him and got in Kages face. " You think your cool don't you?" Decarlos said with an annoyed tone. "Wha..wah?" Kage couldn't even finish what he said after being interrupted by Decarlos saying, "no, no just no, don't even finish what you were gonna say. I get it, you like Mari, I'm just gonna learn to back off." Kage was even more confused by what Decarlos was saying. " I'm not sure I quite understand what you mean" Kage said with a puzzled tone. " don't act like you don't understand what I'm saying! I know you like Mari! How do you even do it?!" Decarlos was very frustrated at the idea of his childhood crush going out with his best friend. "Do wha?" "Shut up!" Decarlos interrupted before he can finish the last word. " always going around acting so cool with your blue white curly hair looking like a model or something, I just wanna let you know that you aren't ok!" Decarlos said with an angry tone. Kage looked at him and didn't know what to respond with. Decarlos sighed and apologized to Kage. " I don't even know what I'm saying man. I mean..just how do you do it Kage, why is it that women are so attracted to you. Is it the muscles? Because I got those". He said while flexing his arms. Kage laughed. "I'm serious man tell me!" Kage stopped laughing and looked at Decarlos with a warm smile. Decarlos immediately felt relieved seeing that.

" do you like Marina?" Kage asked with a chuckled smile. "No!" Decarlos quickly answered back with lightning fast response time. Kage laughed even harder knowing he was lying. "hey its not funny man!" Kage stopped and looked at him with his gentle smile. "Mari and I are nothing more then just friends, I only offered to take her out to apologize to her for the way I was acting. Marina and I will never be anything more then friends." Kage said with his warm gentle voice resembling his mother. Decarlos looked at him and felt immediately a relieved aura around him. " I see", Decarlos replied with a smile. "Well I trust you Kage". " don't worry" kage said with a chuckle. " she's all yours" Kage said smiling " hey man its not funny!" Decarlos saying with an annoyed look.

Decarlos reached his destination and said his goodbye to Kage. Kage also got home, he lived closest to decarlos out of all his friends.

Wow.. What was that back there..Decarlos thought to himself. The moment he smiled, and told me that.. It was as if he controlled the whole outcome of that situation. I immediately felt relieved. Decarlos thought to himself. It was strange but he always had that about him.

It was almost 8 o clock as Kage got dressed to go out with Marina.

He looked in the mirror wearing a tuxedo and a tie with his long hair fixed up from side to side showing more of his face.

No one was home as he left the house. His parents were out somewhere.

Kage got to Marina's home and knocked on her door. Marinas father opened the door with a very mean and angry intimidating look. "Are you the little scoundrel that is taking my daughter out." Kage looked up to see a very large and tall man with a very big build. He had black hair with brown yellow eyes that looked and resembled to be a tigers. He looked down at Kage with an intimidating look. "Frank stop it!" Karina came out to hold the door for Kage to come in. "I'm sorry Kage he's always like this to every boy that looks at Marina" Karina sat down next to Frank serving Kage a warm cup of tea. "Do want anything while your here? " Karina asked " No thanks " Kage replied with a light chuckle Feeling a hole being burned on his face by Marinas father. The house they had was huge. The furniture looked expensive and Marinas mother wore a beautiful gold diamond necklace that complimented her brown smooth curly long hair.

This place is huge Kage thought to himself. I can't imagine living in a place like this. Marina came down the stairs to see Kage waiting for her. Kage looked up shocked to see Marina wearing a beautiful black and white dress that made her butt and boobs look more revealing then usual. At this point she was one of the prettiest in Japan. "Well I'm ready Kage". Marina said with a beautiful smile that melted him. Kage blushed and replied with a smooth tone. "Lets go the cab is waiting outside"

As they were making their way out the door Frank stood next to it." If you touch my daughter I'll cut your fingers off and let you keep it." Frank said in an intimidating voice. " I won't, don't worry" Kage replied with a nervous chuckle.

"Dad you're embarrassing me!" She yelled with an irritated tone. Karina slapped Frank in the back of his head as the two stepped out. As the two made it to one of the most expensive restaurants in Japan. Kage was relieved knowing that his father was a doctor. he knew that he was able to afford what he ate.

Marina apologized to Kage about her father.

" I'm sorry about my father, he's always been so over protective." she said with soft but irritated voice.

"It's ok I wasn't scared or anything, although he looked pretty scary" Kage laughed to himself. The two were enjoying their dinner until Marina asked something that Kage knew she would ask eventually.

"Kage.. Tell me the truth, will you tell me why you have been acting so wierd lately? What's been bothering you." Kage knew he couldn't avoid the question, and anticipated that she would ask him. He got silent for a moment, and replied with with a bothered tone. "I had.. a dream.." a dream?!" She interrupted with." sorry, go ahead continue". "Yes it was a dream of you in it" he replied. Her face quickly got red as her heart started racing. Wha ..What were we doing she asked hesitantly. "I don't know where I was, all I remember was you and our friends trying to get out of somewhere, and then suddenly someone came out of the blue and killed us all." the atmosphere changed all of a sudden and it got quiet. "I don't understand why I had this nightmare but it felt so real. It was if someone was showing me bits and pieces of the future." Kage said with bothered tone. "The.. future.. "Marina looked at him and gave him a hug." I'm sorry, I didn't know you were going through this Kage!". Marina felt bad for the way she acted towards him. "it isn't your fault Mari. You were just trying to be my friend, I'm sorry for not telling you sooner" Kage replied. Mari took the bill, and payed for it.

"I got this Kage don't worry." Mari said with a warm smile on her face.

She didn't even hesitate to pay. She must be rich. Kage thought to himself.

As soon as the two got done eating they went outside to walk around a local park. He sat on the slide while she sat behind him hugging his back. "wow look at the stars Kage they're so beautiful." Marina said with a joyful tone. Kage felt really relaxed and warm he looked behind him at the beautiful Marina, and started to close in for a kiss.

Before thier lips touched, they heard a loud scream. "What was that?" Marina looked in the deep forest to barely see a woman running away from something. "She's inside that forest!" Marina yelled.

**What was that noise they heard. And what kind of danger awaits these two. Find out on the next episode to see what awaits Kages destiny.**

**Ass-to-mouth**


	4. Chapter 3 The Awakening

Chapter 3 The Awakening

Kage and Marina went deep in the forest looking for where the scream came from. When they finnaly arrived to where they heard it coming from, they saw the woman who was screaming being devoured by a creature.

"We...we're too late" Kage said with a hesitant voice. The creature looked at both. As he came closer to Kage and Marina, he became more visible in front of them with his red eyes and ferocious hands that had sharp spikes coming from them. Kages heart started to pulsate. The closer the demon got, the more pain Kage felt.

What is this pain I feel! Kage thought as he grabbed his chest and collapsed on the ground. "KAGE!"Marina yelled as she was helpless in front of Kage with no one to help, no one to be there for her, no one to protect her. Hey..stay..away...he..lp.. Kages vision got more and more blurry as he thought helplessly and tried to scream for help but nothing. The creature got close to Kage. Kage couldn't help but feel more pain as he approached closer. "It feels like..MY BONES ARE BURNING! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" as Kage yelled in pain, he couldn't take it anymore and fainted.

Marina immediately ran to him but was hit by the creature and started bleeding from her face, it rained harder and she can barely see her blood bleeding out her face " I can't do anything Marina said as she cried in despair. The rain started to fall harder, and the creature started to walk towards was dark around the forest as the animals started to cry. Marina was scared and didn't know what to do. As the creature got closer Marinas vision blurred. "help..someone.. Please.. He..lp. my... friend" Marina blacked out, and fainted from shock and fear. The creature picked her body up from her kneck. He opened his mouth to start devouring and eat her, but before he could open his mouth he felt a strong spiritual power raising right near him and responded by turning around quickly with shock, he saw nothing, but could feel the power raising greatly.

"What is this extraordinary power I feel." the creature said while still holding Marina by her kneck.

"Drop her now..or die.." The mysterious gentle but fierce voice said. "who said that!" the creature replied. Suddenly a burst of spiritual energy shot out of Kages body. He got up with white aura flowing from his body. "don't make me repeat myself, I will kill you.. Before the creature could respond his arm was cut in half, Marina was released, and Kage was in front of him before he can blink. He had flaming aura emitting from his hand and the creature watched in pain as he saw the beautiful flame burning his arm to quickly then grabbed the creature by the kneck and slammed him against the ground where it made a huge hole. Kage let out a huge yell as he ran with the creatures body scraping against the ground and breaking the trees. As the creature was being torn apart bit by bit he was screaming in pain by the burning aura coming from Kages right arm. As the creature was being torn apart the last moments of his dying breath he heard a voice

"The Power Of The King Has Awakened, Now Kneel Before The King Who Was Once Ruler Of This Kingdom..

It was like a melody that played in the creatures mind as he felt his existence slip away.."THIS POWER COMING FROM A HUMAN?! Im...poss..ib before he can finish the word the creature then evaporated into thin air like a couple of dust particles. Marina for a glimpse second woke up and only seen Kage with a burning beautiful flame coming from his right arm from where the creature dissappeared. Kage struggled to go back inside the forest where Marina was, he saw her laying there unconscious. The rain fell even harder, Kage felt the sky and the trees mourn and cry as he fell to his despair laying next to her. His body grew numb and slowly his vision started to blur and his heart rate slowed down suddenly and lost conscience..

The next day Kage woke up in a hospital bed. He struggled to get up and wondered where he was. "Where am I." He looked around and seen a hospital room. When he finnaly realized that it was a hospital bed he quickly remembered Marina, got up, and ran out of his room with out any hesitation despite the pain he was in. He didn't realize there was needles stuck to him and wires while he was in the bed. "Hey you go back to your bed you are losing alot of blood! You are going to die at this rate!" The doctors and nurses in the hallways yelled as he lost more and more blood, but Kage didn't stop running, all he could think of was the images coming back from last night from the second he blurred out in front of Marina.

I have to know if your ok Marina, Kage thought to himself as he looked around every room leaving a trail of blood,"Kage! I command you to stop!" said a familiar voice. When he finnaly heard his name being called by a familiar voice he quickly stopped, there was Grey, his father who he loved but feared at the same time.

"foolish idiot son of mine, it's time you learned your place" Grey quickly flash stepped to Kages face and side handed his kneck causing him to be knocked unconscious. The doctors quickly came and grabbed Kage back to his room.

5 hours later he woke up again and the first thing he opened his eyes to was Marina. She looked ok with a band-aid on her right cheek. She has a few cuts on her body but nothing too serious.

"Mari I'm glad your ok he said with a gentle smile." Of course I am Kage you're the one who saved me "she said happily hugging him. "ouch!, saved you? When did that happen? " he said looking puzzled.

"You mean you don't remember what happen at all? it isn't like I saw everything but your father told me everything, he was watching everything from the sidelines" she replied. "WHAT! You mean to tell me he saw everything and didn't help when we needed him? Why didn't he go for help! Why didn't he call anyone?!" Gray came in the room and suddenly Kage felt fear run through his whole body to where he couldn't speak.

I hope he didn't hear any of that Kage thought to himself with a worried face.

Kage, It's time that you know the truth..

The truth?! Both Kage and Marina replied.

**What does Grey mean by the truth? Will this truth be bad or good? Find out on the next chapter where Kages father is told the truth about this world**

**Ass-to-mouth**


	5. Chapter 4 The Truth

Chapter 4 The Truth

Kage and Marina were both confused at what Grey said. "After all these years you still don't know" Grey said while finding a seat in the corner of the room. Marina sat down next to Kage on his bed puzzled. "What is the truth father?". Kage asked anxiously" I trusted your mother to tell you, but knowing how she is, she would never tell you" Grey said. "let me start out by explaining a few things ". "There are humans, and there are demons". Grey said with a grin. "demons.." Kage then got an image of what he saw from last night. "Yes, what you fought last night was indeed a demon" Grey said.

Marina was very shaky and puzzled at this moment,but at this point she felt as if nothing can shock her.

"There are several types of demons that we know exist. There are soul reapers(Shinigamis), who are the grim reapers of the human world. There are also hollows, the humans that turn into demons after they die with regret. There are Phantoms, that are some what like Shinigamis but are also called the angels of spirit world, they have a unique power and are very rare. Then last but not least, there are Ifirits. These are all called demons due to all of them having unnatural born power,immortality, and unknown origin." as Grey was explaining these demons, Kage and Marina felt shocked and surprised at what they heard. " then..the creature that attacked us, was a demon?" Kage asked with a shocked but puzzled tone. "You fought what we call a level one ifrit. However, that it being level one, it hasn't grown it's wings, and hasn't reached the full peak of its evolution. "Kage" Grey said as he got up and got closer to him. Kage immediately felt a sense of danger as his father was approaching. "What your feeling now is the kings whisper. when a demon is near, you will feel a sense of danger" Grey said with a grin. "You can also hear the trees speak and the plants talk, you can talk to any living thing including animals." Kage said in a calm but chuckling tone."Kage, you have the kings power living inside you, and it has just awoken.

"Kings..whisper .." I see that's why I was able to hear the trees and animals cry last night Kage thought to himself.

Kage was really confused and felt his blood rush as his father closed in to touch his shoulder. "Now that your powers have awakened,whenever a demon is near you, you will always feel like this." learning to control this is key to becoming stronger and protecting your friends." Kage watched his father's hands slightly burn as he layed his hands on his shoulder. Marina was shocked from what she heard. She didn't know what to say. All she could do was watch and listen.

"Father this feeling I have, and my body reacting..are you a" "I'm a demon" Grey said as he interrupted Kage. "I am a Shinigami. I protect the spirit world and slay the demons that wreak havoc in the human world." Grey walked back to his corner and sat in his chair as if he felt no pain from the burn on his hand. " You my foolish little son is a human with the kings power." There was a king that was born long ago, and took over the demons as if they were his pets, he became the king of spirit world and protected all that was good. There was a demon specifically an ifrit who rivaled his power, they fought countless times and demonstrated power beyond imagination. This specific ifrit, although he rivaled his power he wasn't able to defeat the powerful kings flame. So the demon used one weakness that he knew all humans suffered from, Age. The demon waited until he wasn't able to even walk but when he attacked he still struggled against the king, he waited and waited until one day he found the king sleeping without inhaling any breath. He realized it was finnaly his time, and took his throne and now controls almost all of spirit world. The demon still lives, wants to open the portal to the human world, and enslave everything that exists." "We are the rebellions of the spirit world, we have been searching for people to fight back and take back what the current king took from us" Grey said with an angry but calm tone. "Father, teach me how to control this power" Kage responded back with a determined tone. Grey was shocked at what he heard. Most human beings would run away knowing what huge responsibilitys like this would lead to. Kage stood up with a wide grin on his face. "Kage are you so sure to accept all this so quickly? You know what may lie ahead of this, sadness,despair, anger,betrayal, and pain unimaginable" Grey said.

Kage was even more determined. "yesterday I couldn't do anything, I felt helpless and sad. I couldn't protect my friend, and because of that, she almost died. If i hadn't beat that demon last night, I would've never forgave myself! Kage said with an angry tone. Kage got up from his bed. "I will train and become stronger, I will protect all my friends, and restore the spirit world to where it was before and protect everyone! " Kages spirit energy started to flow out as the whole room started to spin from the outburst of power Kage emitted.

What amazing power..Grey thought to himself. " If you want to protect everyone, then come meet me tomorrow after school, from there I will take you to the spirit world where I will train you and teach you how to control your power. I want you to stay here for now and recover".

"but father I" before Kage finished his sentence he saw Grey vanish into thin air. "Where..Did he go?" Kage said with a Puzzled look. He looked around to see the hospital room still looked like a tornado hit it. He saw Marina in the corner looking scared and confused.

"Marina what's wrong?" Kage asked as he approached her gently. He saw Marinas eyes drop with tears as she got up quickly to hug him.

"Kage I'm sorry I just didn't know what to do! I thought you were gonna die and I was scared! I was helpless and was weak!" Marina said this as tears continued to fall even harder from her eyes. Kage hugged her back and comforted her. "Hey Mari don't say that, you know I wasn't gonna let anything happen to you. I would never let anyone or anything hurt you. I will always be there to protect you" Kage said with a warm smile. It was 10 pm, and it was dark outside. Marinas tears stopped dropping after hearing that Kage will always protect her. She felt very relieved she was next to him. Kage looked at her beautiful yellow light brown eyes as they reflected upon the night sky. As she saw him staring at her with his warm smile, she leaned over to kiss him. Kage felt her soft beautiful lips press against hers as they kissed. A nurse then entered the hospital room. "Hey what's going on here?, is everyone here ok?" she looked around the room and screamed from the mess she saw. Marina also screamed from the shock that someone came in on them kissing. Marina ran out the room with her face fully red with embarrassment and left to see her parents waiting down in the visiting room to pick her up. Kage also left later on as his mom came to release him. The doctor was talking to Kages mom explaining his diagnose. " It's an incredible heal if I may say. I have never seen anyone recover like this, but just in case just make sure he gets plenty of rest and fluids" the doctor said with a shocked look.

Thank you so much doctor I will do just that" Kagura said with a warm smile.

The next day Kage got up and got ready for school, he didn't see his father in the house but he remembered what Grey said. He overslept a little so he didn't have much time, he knew he was gonna be late. When he arrived at school first period already started. Kage entered class to find Marina sitting in the back avoiding to look at Kage. "Kage Okatsu you're late" said with an annoyed tone. "Please take a seat " Kage sat next to Marina. He tried to speak to her, but she continued to ignore him. After 5th period it was time for lunch. Kage got his plate of food and saw that he was early. he look around to find Marina in the usual spot. Marina noticed Kage approaching the table and felt an awkward moment. Kage sat across her from the table staring at her while she looked down with her face blushing. "Marina I" "I'm sorry" before he could finish she interrupted with an apology. "why would you be apologising?" Kage asked with a confused look. " Im sorry I kissed you so unexpectedly and ignored you the whole day after, can we please just forget that it ever happened?" Kage wanted to talk about it. "sure, let's just forget it then." Kage said with a nervous hesitant tone.

The rest of the gang arrived at the table, it was Eddy,Anthony, and Decarlos all sitting down at the table and immediately they noticed and all wondering why Mari and Kage were bruised and cut up.

"Kage what happen to you, did Marina kick your ass last night?" Anthony said eating his sweet potato. Kage stayed quiet as if he didn't hear what Anthony said. Eddy looked at Kage and started to chuckle. "So what your telling me is that you tried something with Marina last night, and she ended up kicking your ass "Eddy said following with a continuous laughter. Marina got up and smacked Eddy in the back of the head. "ouch Mari that hurt". Kage continued to ignore. Decarlos looked at Marina and was very worried about what happen last night. "Hey Mari, are you ok? What happened to you? Are you hurt? Who hurt you? I swear if Kage hurt you I'll Kick his ass!" Decarlos said with a determined tone Marina turned to Decarlos, and sat back down ignoring him.

She ignored me again! Decarlos thought to himself making a sad face. Decarlos looked at Kage with an intimidating look. Kage ignored and continued to eat his meal. He finished as fast as he could, got up, and left the cafeteria. " the whole gang was confused to the strange behavior of both Marina and Kage. When Kage left Marina had a sad look on her face, like she was worried or felt afraid that something might happen to Kage. After school Kage left quickly to get home, Anthony,Decarlos, and Eddy all got in a group circle wondering what happen last night.

"Do you think someone may have robbed them? Kage looked hurt, and Marina had a band-aid on her face" Eddy said with a puzzled face. "There's no way Kage would let Marina get hurt" Decarlos said defending Kage. "Well If they don't wanna talk about it, then we should let it be, and when they are ready they will talk to us about it" Anthony responded. Although what Anthony said hurt, he had a point and was right. Everyone that night walked home alone. Marina arrived home with her parents still bothered by what happen. "Why didn't that boy protect you! He had my sweet beautiful daughter get a scratch on her face! I will kill that stupid fucking boy!" Frank said with an angry tone. "Frank stop!" Karina yelled back and hugged frank to calm him down. Marina was upstairs and can hear the whole thing. "Kage please stay safe" Marina said to herself. "I wish I can do something to help, but I can't. I'm helpless and won't be able to support anyone." Marina looked at the necklace her father gave her after she was born. It was always placed on top of the drawers next to her bed. It was a beautiful white Diamond that shined a magnificent light inside. She never wore it because of how worried she was that someone would take it from her, so she always kept it close, it gave her a warm feeling. She looked out her window, "Kage becareful" she held her diamond close to her and got ready for bed.

Kage arrived home and looked to see no one home. "I am an idiot...my father told me to meet him after school..but didn't say where, I forgot to ask him!" Kage let out a huge sigh. He felt his body suddenly feel hot then went to open his window, only to see Grey in front of him floating in mid air wearing a black shirt and black pants. "sweet mother of!" before Kage can finish, Grey shut Kages mouth. " it seems you still don't know how to control your kings wispher" Grey said as he let go of Kages mouth. "I felt my body temperature rise but I couldn't comprehend what it was!" Kage responded still in shock. "Also father, WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU STANDING ON?! Are you flying?." "Enough of that" Grey rudely interrupted. I'll take you to the spirit world where I will train you for a while." A while! How long exactly? What about school?" Kage asked anxiously. Grey grabbed Kage by his shirt and flew across the skies with flash steps without answering Kages questions. " I just told you enough questions, now shut up and wait until we get there."

**How is Grey going to the spirit world? What is Grey thinking? And how will Kages training go? What dangers lie ahead for Kage as Grey plots his ultimate training. Find out on the next chapter of Shadowrells Flame.**

**also thank you all for reading this far! I am working very hard for all of you and will be introducing some really interesting new characters soon ^~^ thank you all again and I love you muahhhhzz 3**

**ASS-TO-MOUTH **


	6. Chapter 5 The Resolve

The Resolve

Grey flash stepped and flew across the clouds and skies without being seen by anything or anyone. "Father where are we going?" Kage asked. "I told you to shut your mouth until we get there" Grey said with an irritated tone. Kage knew not to make his father angry so he listened and was obedient towards his father. As Grey moved across the skies Kage couldn't help but feel fear of not really knowing where they will go, but at the same time Kage felt relieved and relaxed knowing his father is with him and will protect him from anything. Grey stopped and arrived at some high mountains that were deserted where no one could reach with out flight. He dropped Kage, and looked at him with a cold stare. "Kage, I need you to promise me something before we do anything more" Grey said as he dropped Kage to the ground. "What is it father?"

"The spirit world is a very dangerous place with demons beyond power unimaginable. Alot have things changed since your reincarnation ruled. There are probably demons even more powerful then the king himself in the spirit world was. I can't even begin to think how powerful Ven, the one who rivaled the king to be. At this point on, even I wouldn't be able to do anything against him. Thats why I need you, my son to learn how to control your power, to be able to harness power that not even the great king Ho-oh was able to harness. Promise me that no matter what, you will follow everything I say down to the last word, if you don't, I will not let you enter the spirit world." Grey said. Kage got up closer to Grey with eyes that had no desire of any emotion. " I will control my power, I will conquer everything that exists to hurt mankind or anything that desires to hurt the weak, I will protect everything! Kages words bursted with emotion as the wind and rocks around him started to rush and explode around him. Kages white aura started to grow as he said these words and his eyes started to grow red like a crimson color. "enough, I've seen enough" Grey said turning around. Kage calmed down and sat back down. "We will now enter the spirit world" Grey put his hand out in front of him. A strange door in front of him started to materialize , it started to open slowly as Kage's eyes grew with shock." This is the link to spirit world. You may only be able to open this door if you are able to use spirit energy" Grey said as he stepped in the door." It will always lead to one place around spirit world and that is the reapers den. Where all dead people go to rest thier souls after death " Grey said as he continued to walk in. " we could have done this anywhere, but I chose to not do this anywhere near your mother." Grey said with an irritated tone. " Kage walked in the door as it began to close. They instantly appeared infront of the reapers den. Kage looked around amazed at the all the souls gathering around to go to rest in thier respect Grave. " This is where soul reapers take the souls energy to fuel the spirit worlds life energy, in return the souls will rest in peace and evaporate into a new cycle of life. For every death there is a life, for every life there is a death" Grey said with a serious tone. Kage looked around to see Shinigamis with black hooded robes like the grim reaper do thier jobs. "Now we will head to our base" Grey said as he grabbed Kage by the shirt. " Father can't we just walk this time? " he asked

" There is no time " Grey said as he quickly flash stepped to thier base. Kage looked around to see the sky red like a rose and the temperature hot like a sauna. He was amazed and felt somewhat comfortable here. They had finnaly arrived at thier base where there were three other people waiting inside this house that looked like a fortress in a deserted area.

"Hey Grey you made it!" Hatake said with an excited tone.

"Hatake,Slade,Scarecrow. I need you all to train this boy" Grey said. Slade looked up and down at the boy as Grey dropped him. " I can see that he's very soft, and smells of extraordinary talent, an unfortunate combination indeed" Slade said as he turned his back away from him." I will not train him until he shows me that he deserves to be trained. Slade said with cocky tone. Hatake smiled and looked at slade. "Come on slade you know you wanna train him, you always were like this" hatake said laughing to himself. Scarecrow looked at Kage with a strong look. "I agree with slade" scarecrow said. "ok fine I'll train him! So none of you will be able to take the credit of how powerful this student will be" hatake said with a determined tone. Hatake had long black hair with brown eyes and wore a black hooded robe like a regular Shinigami, with two long swords that was placed on each side of his hips. Slade had a mask on with a tight black outfit that resembled a ninja with one strange looking sword on his back. Scarecrow was a quiet looking character with yellow hair and blue eyes with wrappings around his face covering his nose and mouth where you can only see his eyes and hair. He also had wrappings around his torso and arms with a grey outfit that also resembled somewhat of an assassin with one Giant blade on his back. His shirt had also covered his kneck area with an assassin like attire.

"I will be going now, call me when you bring me someone worthy" Slade said as he dissappeared from thin air. Scarecrow also left. Hatake ignored the two as they left. "Well I guess it will be only you and I here Kage! " Hatake said with a warm smile

"Haha..thanks hatake" Kage chuckled nervously. "I will be watching everything from the shadows hatake, please don't hold back on my son" Grey said as he also left and dissappeared.

"You guys really have to show me how you do that" Kage said with a puzzled tone. " Well that parts a little too hard for you to do right now, let's work on controlling your spiritual power, we need to awaken the beast inside you" hatake said as he got up infront of Kage. "The beast?" Kage said with a confused face. Hatake put one hand infront of Kages body. "don't move" hatake said as Kage reacted with a puzzled face. Hatake's hand started glowing with black and yellow energy as two black chains came out of his right palm and grabbed Kage and wrapped around his body. "ahhhhhhhhhh" Kage yelled painfully.

" I will now make your body 20 times heavier" hatake said as he was about to jump like he was ready to attack. "CHAINS OF BALANCE! Become heavier now!" Hatake yelled as black and yellow energy flowed from his palm to the chains that were connected to Kage. Hatake landed on the ground, and the chains dissappeared. " I.. can't.. Get up" Kage said struggling to even lift a finger.

"Only those who are able to overwrite through my chains are allowed to be called strong" Hatake said with a grin. Hatake got down to Kages face. " Focus your energy Kage, show me your strength Kage, I want to see the kings power" Hatake said with an excited tone. Kage struggled as he tried to get up. The temperature around him only made it even worse, as he felt the hot blazing fire around him get hotter, he found it even harder to breathe. Kage almost didn't know what to do as he felt himself struggle to cling to his consciousness. "I... Can't get up!" Kage yelled as he felt as if three giant elephants were standing on top of his chest.

"Kage fight! You can get through this" hatake said with a courageous tone.

"My chains are strong but you have to focus Kage! Because with each passing minute my chains will continue to grow stronger and eventually kill you.." hatake said as he got really serious. "What!? No, please I don't want to die! I won't die! I want to live! " Kage yelled in pain as his body got heavier as the invisible chains around him grew heavier and heavier. Kage couldn't even get up to his knees, his whole body was stuck and glued to the ground as the ground started to break with density. " I see, maybe slade was right about you Kage" hatake said with a serious tone. Kage looked at hatake as he turned his back on him walking away." If you really are the kings reincarnation, then you should have easily gotten out of this" hatake said.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Kage screamed with pain as he tried to get up.

Hatake turned around with disappointment. " This is a disgrace to the one who once ruled everything in the spirit world and all dimensions that existed behind it" hatake said as he put both of his hands in front of Kage. "I'm sorry Grey, but I will be the one to end this disgrace of living with the kings power..now Kage, rest in peace and die" Kage said with an angry face. Yellow and black aura came out of Hatake's hands as they made the chains reappear around Kage. "The density is 45 times heavier then Normal right now, I will make it 100 times and crush you to death" Hatake said determined. Kage felt his ribs crack and bones break as it got heavier. Hatake jumped in the air. "CHAINS OF BALANCE! CRUSH THIS LOWLY HUMAN WITH 100 FOLD OF YOUR POWER!" The chains immediately started to glow with immense energy and power. "Now Kage, show me your resolve.." Hatake said as his chains crushed Kage to the deep ends of the ground instantly making a giant hole. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH " Kage yelled with more pain as he felt his body breaking. Despite this pain, he heard what hatake said and repeated it back in his mind.

"Resolve.." Kage thought in his mind. At that second of death coming to Kage. Kage was deep in his subconscious mind, where he saw everyone that was important to him in front of him standing. "Where am i?" Kage thought as he saw a deep and dark void. As he went deeper into his subconscious he saw a burning, beautiful flame. "So beautiful..And warm" Kage thought as he came closer to this flame.

"It's time that you learn to control my power" a mysterious voice said. "who are you?" Kage asked. That isn't important as of now, what's important is that you need to know who you are Kage. " who I am? " Kage said. " you are the one to go across different dimensions of time, space and conquer everything that exists to save and keep balance" the mysterious voice said.

"But how? I am not as strong as I thought I was, I don't even know where I am. " "Silence!" the voice interrupted. A huge flaming creature started to form from the flame. " Are you going to just let everyone die? Your mother, your father, your friends are all counting on you. Marina is also counting on you".

"Marina.." Kage started to remember everyone. "Marina is alive, and so are all my friends." Kage looked at the beautiful flaming creature with tears of determination. "I WANT TO LIVE! I WANT TO PROTECT EVERYONE! LET ME LIVE!" Kage screamed. "That's it Kage! Let your emotions explode! Use my power, and conquer the demons infront of you, I will lend you a hand for now, but when you come back you will need to tell me my name so that we may fight together with power that is unreachable by anyone else "The voice said.

Kage instantly woke up with a bursting flaming aura. "I WANT TO LIVE! I will not die! He screamed his emotions as the flame grew more and more over his body and made a giant like bird figure. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! "Kage continued to yell as his flames got bigger, and his eyes were of crimson color.

"So... beautiful " hatake said with shock. "So this is the kings power. Ok then, I will step it up a notch to see how far this goes" hatake said with a grin. Hatake jumped up in the air again. Kage looked at him with his crimson eyes as the flame continued to grow even bigger. "Lets see how you do against this!" Hatake put his hands out to the ground. " Dark lord Anima! I summon you now! Wake up!" Hatake yelled as two black chains entered the ground to summon a giant monster with two giant wings and a beautiful crystal on his forehead with two horns that had flames around it. "I remember capturing this creature from a place that no warrior was able to stand against." hatake said with a grin. "Anima! Kill Kage.."

Kage stood there looking at the formidable creature that roared which made the mountains break. "Stand down Anima" Kage said with a soft tone. Kage held his flaming hand out to anima like it were his pet. Anima immediately obeyed and stopped his attack. "Impossible"

Hatake said in a shocking tone. Hatake then took anima back into his chains.

"If my summonings won't fight you I will" hatake took out the sword on his right hip. Before he could completely draw it out, Kage flash stepped in front of hatake, grabbed his face with his right flaming arm, and threw him across the air where his body crashed into the mountains. Hatakes face was crushed and was bleeding from all over his face. He got up quickly to still see Kage waiting for him with his flaming aura getting bigger and bigger. " ok, now I'm mad" hatake said with an irritated tone. Kage looked at hatake with cold eyes, he put his hand out in the air preparing an attack. His hand absorbing energy growing a big ball of flame getting bigger and bigger. " I've seen enough" Grey said as he teleported behind Kage hitting him on his back kneck knocking him down unconscious. "Hey why did you do that!? It was starting to get good!" Hatake said with an irritated tone. "If you would have kept going he would have lost himself, and you wouldve died" Grey said as he was carrying Kage on his shoulder. "No way I had everything under control" hatake said with a confident response. " Lets go back inside to treat his and your wounds" Grey said going in the base. Grey laid Kage on top of his bed. Hatake was treating his cuts and bruises. " Well that boy sure has some power " hatake said with a chuckle.

"Now that his power fully awakened, we can now move on to the second step" Grey said

"Don't worry I will train him to his full potential "hatake said determined. "Your part is finished hatake, the next person will take it from here" Grey said looking deep in the dark shadows of the room." You're as sharp as ever Grey" scarecrow said coming out of the shadows of a corner.

I erased my whole existence there..how was he able to notice me? Scarecrow thought to himself."I have seen that powerful flame coming out of the boys body,I'm curious to see that again" scarecrow said. "Tomorrow I will train him, but my training is gonna be far more difficult then Hatake's" scarecrow said as he lifted his giant buster blade with ease as if he was swinging a butter knife. "hey don't take that out here! You can poke someone's eye out!" Hatake said trying to bandage his wounds. "I trust you will teach him the art of focus and control" Grey said leaving out the base.

"How I train this boy will be none of your concern, hatakes job was to only awaken the spirits flame inside of him" scarecrow said.

"I will be going now, I will watch everything from the shadows once again" Grey said disappearing.

**It seems that Kage has finnaly awoken the beast inside of him, what will happen next as the mysterious scarecrow trains out tomorrow on the next chapter of Shadowrells Flame **

**Thanks again for reading from yours truly, **

**ibrahimzimmermanswagger ^_^ tehe**


End file.
